international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Doctor Who serials
Look by Doctor 1 • 2 • 3 • 4 • 5 • 6 • 7 • 8 • 9 • 10 • 11 • 12 The following is a list of Doctor Who televised stories. Names used are those given by the BBC . For the 1963 version of the programme, this means that the list employs the DVD release name in most cases, which may differ from some titles, particularly stories from 1963-1965. First Doctor The First Doctor was portrayed by William Hartnell from 1963 to 1966. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Second Doctor The Second Doctor was portrayed by Patrick Troughton from 1966 to 1969. Season 5 Season 6 Third Doctor The Third Doctor was portrayed by Jon Pertwee from 1970 to 1974. Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Fourth Doctor The Fourth Doctor was portrayed by Tom Baker from 1974 to 1981. Season 12 Season 13 Season 14 Season 14 Season 15 Season 16 Season 17 Season 18 Fifth Doctor The Fifth Doctor was portrayed by Peter Davison from 1982 to 1984. Season 19 Season 20 Children in Need 1983 Season 21 Sixth Doctor The Sixth Doctor was portrayed by Colin Baker from 1984 to 1986. Season 22 Season 23 FIGURE ADVENTURES PILOT EPISODE * The Sixth Doctor's Ganger ''(2011) Seventh Doctor The Seventh Doctor was portrayed by Sylvester McCoy from 1987 to 1989, and in 1996. Season 24 Season 25 Season 26 Eighth Doctor The Eighth Doctor was portrayed by Paul McGann in 1996 and 2013. TV Movie Mini-episode * ''The Night of the Doctor (2013) Ninth Doctor The Ninth Doctor was portrayed by Christopher Eccleston in 2005. Series 1 Beginning with Series 1 of the BBC Wales-produced Doctor Who the multi-episode serial format was abandoned in favour of a mixture of standalone single-episode stories and two- (or three-) parters, in an ongoing story arc. Standard episode length changed to 45 minutes, with occasional longer episodes. For promotional purposes, the BBC chose to start numbering the series anew, although unofficially the count continued from 1989's Season 26. This wiki preserves the numbering in this list and its infoboxes. Tenth Doctor The Tenth Doctor was portrayed by David Tennant from 2005 to 2010. Beginning with Tennant's era, the producers began varying the story formats, adding occasional mini-episodes (usually produced for charity) and an annual Christmas special story (both of which are generally considered separate from the season that follows). Several episodes have exceeded the 45-minute standard, including the Christmas specials and several regular-season episodes. Series 2 Series 3 Series 4 Mini-episodes Animated serials * The Infinite Quest (2007) * Dreamland (2009) Eleventh Doctor The Eleventh Doctor was portrayed by Matt Smith from 2010 to 2013. Series 5 Series 6 Series 7 2013 Specials A special episode was produced to celebrate the 50th anniversary of the series, alongside the Christmas special. Neither are considered to be a part of either series 7 or series 8. Mini-episodes Twelfth Doctor The Twelfth Doctor has been portrayed by Peter Capaldi since 2013. Series 8 Series 9